


Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red.

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have I ever told you how much it turns me on when you play with your knives?” Dean broke the silence, voice low and heated.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eboniorchid who bought me for [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net/index.php?set=home).

Dean’s legs were like a choker, wrapped around Sam's shoulders, pressing into his neck as he fucked him until the bed shook. One of Dean’s hands was on his ass, digging into the soft flesh, urging him harder. The other was planted firmly on the bed, pushing Dean up into Sam’s thrusts as Sam leaned down, bending Dean further, to catch his mouth.

Dean wouldn’t open his mouth, breathing harshly through his nose as Sam nipped at his lips, trying to get him to kiss back. Dean squeezed his legs until black spots danced in front of Sam’s eyes and he levered himself back, changed the angle of his thrusts, and looked down at Dean.

His lips were blood red from Sam’s assault, skin shiny with sweat, eyes unfocused with lust. He looked gorgeous; perfect.

“Harder, Sam. Fuck. Harder.” Dean’s fingers squeezed with his words and Sam dug his toes into the mattress and drove into Dean, the headboard banging against the wall.

Sam leaned down again, bypassed Dean’s stubborn mouth and suckled on his neck, turning the skin bruise-purple, keeping up the steady, hard rhythm of his hips, sweat dripping into his eyes and onto Dean’s skin. He licked at Dean’s neck, tasting their mingled sweat, Dean’s scent, then bit down, nibbling at Dean’s neck.

Dean arched under him, changing the angle again, and cried out. Sam sucked and nibbled at Dean’s neck again and suddenly his mouth flooded with the metallic tang of blood and Dean’s short fingernails scrambled at his ass and he gasped out Sam’s name, coming hard between them.

Sam pulled back again and thrust into Dean twice more before he came, still feeling Dean spasming around him. His arms shuddered with the effort of holding himself up and he pulled out of Dean and collapsed next to him. Dean turned to him and nuzzled his shoulder, teeth catching his skin, lips soft.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned, lifted his hand to his shoulder, touched the bite Sam had made. Sam felt his body shudder at the touch and couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips.

Sam lifted his hand with effort and ran his fingers through the come on Dean’s stomach.

“We should move to the other bed,” he murmured quietly, breath still coming in harsh pants.

“Mmm.” Dean hummed, fingers catching Sam’s, lacing them together and sliding them over his flat stomach, pushing Sam’s finger into his belly button. Sam grabbed the sheet with his other hand and cleaned himself up, then pulled his fingers from Dean’s, cleaned his hand and started to clean Dean’s belly. Dean purred as the sheet slid over his skin, so Sam drifted his hand down to Dean’s cock and cleaned it off too, feeling it harden slightly under his touch.

“You aren’t going to get much done if you keep doing that.” Dean murmured, catching Sam’s eyes and licking his lips. Sam bit his own lip and finished cleaning Dean, pushing the sheet away.

He sat up and pulled at Dean. “Come on, we have to change beds, this one is gross.”

“I like it.” Dean grinned with pure masculine satisfaction. “Smells like us.” Dean turned his head into the pillow and took a deep breath.

“Goddamn.” Sam groaned. Dean knew how much it turned him on when Dean showed that he was really into this, that he really wanted Sam.

“Smell it.” Dean turned back to look at Sam, eyes hooded.

“I can, the air is heavy with it, you wouldn’t let me open the window.”

“Too cold outside. C’mere.” Dean pulled Sam towards him and kissed him, then pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “Ain’t finished with you yet.” Dean leaned down, lips brushing Sam’s before he kissed him again, hard, their teeth clacking, cutting their lips.

Sam kissed back, hands settling onto Dean’s hips and Dean started to sway a little, grinding down on Sam’s cock.

“Already?” Sam asked between kisses, lifting a hand and pushing his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean let his head fall back with the pressure of Sam’s hand, exposing his throat. Sam bit his lip again as he watched the bites he’d made come into view. The last one he’d made was still bleeding slightly and he lifted his head and licked at it, tasting Dean along with the blood, feeling Dean’s throat vibrate as he moaned quietly.

Dean ground down on Sam again, sliding till Sam’s slowly hardening cock slipped into the groove of his ass. Sam thrust up reflexively and his cock slid smoothly against Dean’s skin, slick with lube and come. The skin of his cock burned slightly with sensitivity, the stimulation too soon and overwhelming, and the need to be back inside Dean was hitting his system like a drug.

Dean clenched around him and kept rolling his hips and Sam’s tightened his fingers in Dean’s hair as the slow rocking teased him mercilessly.

“You wanna go again? I want you to fuck me again. Come on, Sam.” Dean leaned down till his lips brushed Sam’s ear. “I need you inside me again. I want to feel your cock in me, pounding into me.” His voice deepened until he was almost crooning to Sam. “Betcha want that too. Take me, fuck me, make me scream?”

“Fuck… fuck, yes.” Sam pushed his hand between them and slid his fingers to Dean’s hole but Dean grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“No need, I’m ready. Come on Sam, I can take you now.” Dean pushed down on Sam’s cock again.

Sam groaned and moved his hand to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around it and starting to stroke. Dean pulled back, slid down Sam’s thighs and wrapped his fingers around Sam’s, pushing them till they were laced. The added pressure and the feel of foreign fingers made him harder and when Dean leaned down and started to suck, then bite at his nipples, he was ready.

Dean brushed Sam’s hand away and held his cock steady as he lifted and positioned himself, sliding back and down until Sam’s cock filled him, and watching Sam with an intensity that had Sam’s thighs trembling with the effort of just not thrusting up into that still tight heat.

Dean’s eyes were closed now, head thrown back, hands spread over Sam’s shoulders as his chest heaved. Then he started to move, dragging up Sam’s cock, muscles constricting and releasing before he pushed back down and Sam’s hips rose to meet him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Sam groaned deep, vocabulary reduced to almost nothing as Dean rode him hard, thighs clenching around his waist, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Sam’s skin. ‘Come on, harder.” the words were breathless, dragged out of him as Dean lifted up, almost too high, and Sam could feel that ring of muscle stretched around the head of his cock, before Dean started to push back down.

Sam’s hands wrapped around Dean’s waist and he pulled him down just as his hips snapped up, and that was all it took, and he was coming hard as his cock slammed into Dean.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam, hips still rolling, breath gasping and Sam nipped at his lips and flicked his tongue over the plump flesh as Dean groaned and clenched around him. Sam moved his mouth along Dean’s jaw and when Dean’s fingers slid into his hair and grasped, he bit down on the hard bone and tight flesh, and Dean came hard between them, back curving up to take as much of Sam’s softening cock in as possible.

Dean sagged forward and Sam slipped out of him, and he collapsed half on him, then wiggled until he only had an arm and a leg across Sam, chest pressed to Sam’s arm.

Sam lay back bonelessly, sure he wouldn’t be able to move for at least ten years. His fingers absently traced up and down Dean’s spine and Dean purred sleepily, rubbed back on the fingers and nuzzled Sam’s neck.

 

*****

 

The room was quiet but for the soft schick schick of Sam cleaning and sharpening his knives. Dean watched, entranced as Sam’s long fingers slipped over the wicked blades. First, he’d hold each knife to the whetstone, and sharpen it with long, clean strokes. Once he had the edge surgical sharp, he’d polish the whole thing until it shone in the dim light.

“Have I ever told you how much it turns me on when you play with your knives?” Dean broke the silence, voice low and heated.

Sam looked up; surprised at the interruption and sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he caught Dean’s smouldering gaze. “Does it, now?” he asked, caressing the blade in his fingers. Dean’s eyes dropped to his hands and Sam made a show of sliding the polishing cloth slowly up and down the gleaming blade.

Dean stood and stalked over to Sam, eyes trained on his hands, and when he reached Sam he leaned one knee against the mattress beside Sam and straddled his legs, pressing down onto him. Sam dropped one hand onto Dean’s hip, holding him in place, still holding the knife in the other.

“So fucking hot.” Dean murmured, bending his head to nuzzle against Sam’s cheek, pressing small kisses onto the side of his face till he reached his ear, opening his mouth to take the lobe between his teeth, sucking intently.

Sam held the knife to Dean’s back, pressing the flat of the blade to his body and Dean arched into it.

“I love the way you handle them.” Dean muttered.

Sam raised the knife and grabbed onto the bottom of Dean’s shirt and ran the knife right down the front of the material, relishing the ripping sound. He undid Dean’s pants before flipping them around and pinning Dean to the bed, straddling his legs.

Dean thrust his hips up to Sam’s, but then Sam pushed Dean down onto the bed, pressing the tip of the knife to his throat. Dean’s eyes widened; Sam was heavy, emotionless as he pressed the knife in a little harder. His other hand was on Dean’s neck and the pressure started to cut off Dean’s oxygen. Sam’s other hand was working at Dean’s pants, pushing them off his hips and down his legs.

Dean made a small protesting noise and shifted beneath him.

“Shh… You wanted this.” Sam let up on the knife and started to trail the blade down Dean’s body. It was sharp, and Sam watched as red welled up in the wake of the sharp tip. Sam’s fingers brushed over Dean’s skin along with the knife, such a contrast to the hard steel. When the knife touched Dean’s cock, he watched Dean’s thigh muscles work as he tried hard not to jerk up. Sam slid it down underneath, between Dean’s legs, watched the sensitive, thin skin flex under the strain.

“How about if I fucked you with this knife, right now. Would you like that, Dean?” Sam settled back on his heels, holding the knife steady.

“You’d cut me to pieces, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was breathless, a thread of panic weaving through the lust.

Sam smiled a little dangerously. “I meant with the handle, of course. Worn smooth by my hands from all the use over the years, sliding into your sweet ass. Fucking you like you want me to.”

Dean relaxed slightly at his words but Sam could still see the fear in his eyes. He knew that this still turned Dean on, but he was worried, Sam with a knife was an unknown. Dean’s cock, blood hard, curved so sweetly up toward his belly. “Go on then.” Dean lifted his chin.

“Oh no, it’s not that simple. You have to show me how much you want it.” Sam pulled the knife back and started to run it over Dean’s belly, letting it rise and fall with his breathing.

Dean grabbed Sam’s free hand and wrapped it around his cock. “I want it, can you feel that, Sammy? Come on, fuck me, I need you to.”

“You’ll have to try harder than that, Dean. See, I don’t really believe you.” Sam pressed on the knife, watching the blade slide into the skin. Dean hissed and Sam looked up into his eyes. His pupils were huge, turning his eyes black and he was chewing on his lip.

As Sam watched him, Dean leaned over to the bedside table, barely disturbing the knife or Sam’s hand and picked up the lube, opening it and spreading it over his own fingers. “I want it.” He slid his hand between them, and didn’t slow as he pressed two slick fingers inside himself, gasping and arching under Sam.

Sam pulled back, pushed Dean’s legs further open and sat between them, watching Dean fuck himself open. Dean moaned and bent his knees, pushing himself further onto his fingers, twisting them and driving them deeper as Sam watched.

“Like the show, Sammy?” Dean smirked, then gasped as Sam pushed on his hand, driving his fingers even deeper.

“Another one.” Sam ordered, wrapping his fingers around his own cock, eyes glued to Dean’s fingers thrusting in and out.

Dean obeyed, working another finger in, stretching himself with three fingers, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips in time to the motion of his hand. Sam watched a small bead of blood well from the cut he’d made on Dean’s stomach and leaned down to lick it off, gathering the crimson drop on his tongue and savouring it, making Dean moan.

“Enough,” he said. Dean immediately pulled out his fingers and opened his eyes, pushing his hips up toward Sam.

“Come on, Sam. Just fucking do it already.”

Sam grabbed the lube from the mattress and covered the handle of the knife with it. “Do you really want the knife, or would you rather I just used my cock?”

“The knife. Then your cock.” Dean moaned. His hands were clutched in the sheet crumpled to the side of the bed.

Sam pushed Dean’s legs open again and slid the knife handle from Dean’s cock to his hole, barely hesitating before pushing it in. Dean inhaled sharply and Sam watched his body fight against the intrusion for a moment, before he relaxed and actually pushed down on the thick wooden hilt.

“Oh fuck.” Dean’s voice was shot to hell.

“There’s nothing on the blade, so you’d better be careful how hard you push, Dean.” Sam warned, reaching down to grip the base of his cock as he started to slide the knife free of Dean, then thrust it back in. Dean cried out and his knuckles turned white as they gripped the sheet, but still he pushed back, urging Sam to keep fucking him.

“Oh God, Sam, please.” Dean growled.

Sam couldn’t just watch the handle fuck Dean. His cock was throbbing, begging to be buried where the knife handle was.

Sam pulled out the knife and grabbed Dean’s hips, flipping him over and pulling his ass up. Dean pulled his arms up and under his head and waited as Sam pulled him all the way up onto his knees and pushed them apart, kneeling between them.

“Come on, stud, fuck me.” Dean said mockingly, the harshness of the words contrasted by his heavy panting and the way he pushed back against Sam.

Without a word of warning Sam pushed into him, straight in till their hips met, leaving Dean no time to adjust from the knife hilt to Sam’s considerably thicker cock.

Dean grunted and twisted then pushed back, urging Sam on.

“God, Dean.” Sam ground out. “You’re such a fucking whore. Such a slut for me, aren’t you? Willing to do whatever I want you to as long as you get fucked.” He pulled out and slammed back in, hands slipping on Dean’s sweat slick hips, watching the light shimmer over his back. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He groaned, bending over Dean’s back and kissing his shoulders.

Dean shuddered at his words, but his hips still rolled back, spurring Sam faster, harder. Sam could barely hold back anymore, pushing in and out of that pulsing tight heat that threatened to milk everything out of him.

Dean shifted and suddenly clenched down so hard on Sam that he slammed in deep and came hard inside his brother, pushing him flat on the bed. Dean’s arm was crooked under himself and Sam realized Dean had been jacking himself off. Sam breathed heavily for a minute, then shifted, pulling out of Dean. He turned Dean over, straddling his hips and grinned when he saw Dean hadn’t come yet.

Dean arched under him and tried to rub himself off on Sam. Sam settled back on Dean’s thighs and smirked at his brother. “You should have trusted me to get you there.” Sam commented, leaning down to bite at Dean’s collarbone. Dean groaned and arched again.

“Aw, come on Sam.” Dean’s voice was breathless from Sam’s fast and hard fucking and Sam grinned, knowing Dean would feel it for days. Dean squirmed under him again, lifting his hands to grip Sam’s thighs, but making sure Sam knew he wasn’t going to touch his cock. “Come on, Sam, you know you painful this can be… especially since you were just pounding my ass.” Dean twisted again and winced a little. Sam couldn’t help but let his grin widen.

“You love it. You love my cock. Don’t think I don’t remember the way you were just begging me to fuck you with it.”

“Don’t forget that I know how my you love my cock, Sammy.” Dean smirked right back.

“Mmm… I do, really.” Sam pushed himself back, down Dean’s legs and Dean eyed him warily. Sam had already proved that he could do anything he wanted with Dean, and Dean was almost powerless to protest. And it wasn’t even that he wanted to protest, because he knew that Sam wouldn’t hurt him, but still, there was a niggling doubt that stopped him from relaxing completely.

Sam smiled reassuringly at him, a hint of something hungry in his wide, dimpled grin, as his ass rubbed down Dean’s legs. Sam leaned forward until his face was level with Dean’s crotch, and his cock twitched as Sam’s breath puffed over it and Dean arched his hips unconsciously trying to find friction.

Sam rubbed his hands up Dean’s thighs and gripped Dean’s hips and pinned them to the bed. Then Sam opened his mouth and engulfed Dean’s cock in one smooth motion that made Dean’s brain shut down entirely. He made a choked sound and Sam hummed, swallowing around him and Dean gasped for breath as his hips tried to push up, even though he was already down Sam’s throat as far as he could go. Sam worked his mouth and Dean choked out something unintelligible and came.

Sam took it all, grimacing a little and then pulled off to grin at Dean with the most smug expression Dean had ever seen. Sam’s smile softened and he crawled up Dean’s body and flopped on his side, curling himself around his older brother. Dean turned into him and curled the arm that was under Sam so he could stroke the sweaty skin of Sam’s back as Sam huffed against his neck and snuggled in.

“Oh, you are so my bitch.” Dean said. 

 


End file.
